Rhea Boyle
Rhea Boyle is a former Jewish inmate at Litchfield who helps Cindy Hayes convert to Judaism in Season Three. She is portrayed by Yelena Shmulenson. Personality Rhea is usually seen in a monotonous, neutral and sarcastic mood (when Black Cindy is in her conversion process and she says she will move from a hated minority to another more hated minority), but she has a few moments of happiness when she talks about Five year old son. It also seems to be a little careless (when Aleida complains of being forced to do her nails again). She also possesses craft skills. During the riot, she appeared to be confident when shouting out commands and slightly sadistic when telling the latina girls to assault the COs. Physical Appearance Rhea was medium-haired, and her brown hair a little worn. She usually has her hair stuck and is not seen with makeup. Biography Before Litchfield Before being incarcerated, Rhea gave birth to a child who is currently 5 years old. Season Three Cindy Hayes requests to become Jewish, so she asks Boyle and Ginsberg to help her out. ("Trust No Bitch") Season Four In "We'll Always Have Baltimore", Boyle appears waiting in the queue at the pharmacy. Angie and Leanne talk about tampons. Angie says how she used absorbing dinosaur toys when she was younger and had no tampons, and mimicked herself taking it out, saying "Look! A Brontosaurus Rex!". Boyle interjects saying that it is just Brontosaurus, although scientists are now saying it's Apatosaurus, and explains herself saying her five year old kid is "crazy for that shit". In "Friends in Low Places", Boyle is one of the first to get her nails done at Aleida's new manicure business in the vacant salon. Season Five Rhea is seen in the chapel along with the inmates summoned by Maria to attend the riot meeting, with the guards being captured by them. Boyle complains that they are speaking in Spanish and is not understanding anything, she also picks up one of Zirconia and Ramona's cell phones and complains that there are no chargers. When captured guards enter the chapel, Rhea suggests that they be screened completely naked. ("Fuck, Marry, Frieda") The next day, Rhea meets with some prisoners and organizes a bazaar in one of the corridors of the prison. Rhea leaves her handmade items on display to trade for some item, Big Boo along with Linda, suggests exchanging them for sweets, and Rhea does not agree initially, but when Boo threatens to break them, she agrees to the exchange. Soon after, Michelle begins a generalized fight in the middle of the aisle and Rhea participates, probably to avoid that their crafts are destroyed. ("Full Bush, Half Snickers") On the third day of the revolt, Big Boo unmasks Linda in front of everyone in the cafeteria, discovering that she is an MCC employee, Rhea irritated by the bad pillows that were bought, launches one at Linda, influencing others to play various things for her. ("Tattoo You") Later, when SWAT invaded the prison, Rhea, Ginsberg, Stephanie and Lea rushed to the chapel to surrender peacefully, but the plan failed at the same time and they were all evacuated from the prison with Gerrman, who was beaten by one of the guards. During the night, Rhea is placed on one of the buses, leaving her unknown destination. ("Storm-y Weather") Relationships Friends * Ginsberg - A fellow Jewish inmate, Ginsberg and Boyle are requested by Cindy to become Jewish. * Cindy Hayes - A recently fellow Jewish inmate, Cindy asks for Ginsberg and Rhea Boyle to help her become Jewish. * Stephanie Hapakuka - Stephanie, Rhea, Ginsberg and Lea remained together at the end of the riot, trying to surrender peacefully. * Lea Guerrera - Lea, Rhea, Ginsberg and Stephanie remained together at the end of the riot, trying to surrender peacefully. Enemies * Big Boo - Boo threatened to break Rhea's handcrafted items when she did not agree to the exchange she submitted. * Linda Ferguson - Rhea is infuriated by Linda when she learns that she works for the MCC and is responsible for buying completely bad supplies for the prison supply. Trivia * She learned about dinosaurs thanks to her 5-year-old son. Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters